Avada Kedavra
by Sleeping-Beautiful13
Summary: This is what I sorta wanted to happen in the Ministry in Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. I hope you all like it! Please read and review!


Harry watched as Sirius was hit with the Adava Kedava curse.

"Sirius!" he yelled

He was about to run to Sirius, who disappeared into another room, when he was tripped by a death eater. He tumbled down all the stairs and hit the bottom before anyone knew it was him.

"Harry!" Lupin yelled

Neville and Luna watched in horror from the top of the stairs. They were just a few feet away from where Harry was before he was tripped. They sat on either side of Hermione and Ginny, who were both still motionless. Ron was nowhere to be found. Harry was unconscious at the foot of the stairs. Voldemort was standing over him. Dumbledore pointed his wand at Voldemort, and just as he did, ever single death eater pointed theirs at him, ignoring the others. Lupin, Mad-eye, Tonks and Kingsley all just stood around watching. Lupin then snuck out to go and find Sirius's body. Everyone just stood there, watching, not knowing who would strike first. Then, that question was answered.

Voldemort had muttered something under his breath and a stream of green light hit Harry square in the chest as did it to Sirius when Bellatrix used the curse on him. Then, all the death eaters performed a spell that filled the room with a white smoke before Dumbledore could even attack Voldemort. When the smoke cleared, Dumbledore was at Harry's side. Voldemort and all the death eaters were gone. Mad-eye and Kingsley all ran up to Dumbledore and Harry. Tonks went to find Lupin and Sirius.

"Kingsley, take Harry back to Hogwarts. Alastor come with me,"

Kingsley didn't say anything. We just conjured up a stretch and he with the help of Mad-eye laid Harry on it. Mad-eye then followed Dumbledore through a different door that what Kingsley took Harry. Neville and Luna looked at each other. Then, Lupin walked up to them. He conjured up two other stretchers and placed Hermione and Ginny on them.

"Let's get back to Hogwarts," Lupin told Neville and Luna as they stood up.

They all left the Ministry. Just as they headed outside, Tonks joined them. She had tears covering her face. They all left, and headed back to Hogwarts. When they got there, hours later, they headed up to the hospital wing. Kingsley was already there with Harry. He had just gotten there ten minutes before them. Lupin laid Hermione and Ginny each on a bed. The stretchers disappeared.

"We're Dumbledore and Mad-eye?" Lupin asked Kingsley as they all left the hospital wing.

"Not sure," Kingsley replied, "Went after Voldemort I presume,"

All three of them went and sat in Dumbledore's office for about three hours, when finally Dumbledore and Mad-eye walked in.

"What happened?" Kingsley asked Mad-eye, "Did you go after him?"

"We went after him alright," said a voice from by the door.

Lupin looked at the man. He was leaning against the door frame.

"Remus, take him to the hospital wing," Dumbledore said, as he sat behind his desk.

Lupin stood up and left, followed by the man that was at the door. Mad-eye then sat in Lupin's chair.

A week had past, and school was over. Everyone but them had gone home. Ron's parents, Hermione's parents, Neville's grandmother, and Luna's family all showed up. Hermione and Ginny were now fine. Ron was as well, but he was still a little loopy. Neville's broken nose was mended. Luna had no real injuries, she just stayed in the hospital wing with everyone. Lupin, Mad-eye, Tonks and Kingsley all were at Hogwarts as well. They sat in the hospital wing with all the kids, to make sure they were okay. Dumbledore walked in talking with someone.

"How has it I survived?"

"The love Harry has for you Sirius," Dumbledore replied, "As the same with Harry and the love of Lily,"

"But Voldemort has Harry's blood in his veins now," Sirius replied, "Harry should be dead,"

Dumbledore stopped at a bed, which everyone sat around. Harry lay unconscious on the bed.

"Yes he does," Dumbledore replied, "But Harry has much more love then before,"

"From who?" Sirius asked

"His friends," Dumbledore replied, looking at Sirius, "And you,"

The next morning, Sirius sat by Harry's bedside. Everyone else were down in the great hall eatting breakfast. Sirius was reading the Daily Prophet. It had everything on it out what happened in the Ministry a week ago, as it has for the whole week. But then it was added, that he, himself, was now a free man. The Ministry finally knew the truth about Peter Pettigrew and his betrail to the Potter's. Sirius looked at Harry when he heard him moan. Sirius smiled, sat the newspaper down and looked at his Godson.

Harry slowly opened his eyes. He was handed his glasses, but didn't know from who.

"Thanks," he said, taking the glasses, and putting them on, "What hap..."

Harry looked at Sirius, who was smiling at him.

"Sirius!" Harry smiled back, "You're alive. But how?"

"You," was all Sirius said

Suddenly, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Lupin, Tonks, and the rest of the Weasley's all came into the hospital wing. Harry sat up in bed. Hermione was the first to see that he was awake.

"Harry!"

She ran and hugged him. Everyone else moved around the bed.

"You gave us a nasty scare," Ron said, standing at the end of the bed

"We're just glad you're okay Dear," Mrs. Weasley said, smiling at him.

"Yeah, we though you were a goner," Fred laughed

"Fred," Mrs. Weasley said to her son, while still looking at Harry.

Fred quickly stopped laughing. George laughed but quickly stopped when Mrs. Weasley looked at him.

"No more then six visitors," the nurse said, walking in and seeing everyone.

She quickly went into her office. Then, everyone started arguing about who should stay, saying, "I haven't seen him in days" and "I was there when he also was killed". Then, Sirius yelled over all the commotion for everyone to be quite. Everyone turned to look at him.

"His friends should stay only," Sirius told them all.

Ron looked at Fred and George and smiled. Ron and Hermione were the only two that stayed. Everyone else left. They all went their seprate ways. Lupin, Tonks and Sirius went up to Dumbledore's office. Fred and George took Ginny to gryffindor tower. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley on the other hand, stayed by the doors.

"Man, everything has been crazy this week," Ron said

"With what?" Harry quickly asked, "Has Voldemort been attacking people?"

Hermione looked at Ron with an angry look on her face. She then turned to Harry.

"We'll tell you later,"

"No," Harry said, "Tell me now,"

Hermione was about to say something when Hagrid came bursting through the doors and up to the bed.

"Oh thank God 'Arry," he said, "You're alright,"

"Hey Hagrid," Harry smiled, "Yeah, I'm fine,"

Suddenly, Dumbledore, Lupin, Tonks and Sirius all came back in. Followed by Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

"We're all gonna get kicked out with all of us in here," Ron said, as everyone walked up to the bed.

Before anyone could say anything, the nurse walked back in. Counted them and got angry.

"That's it," she said, "Out! The boy needs his rest,"

"But we..." Ron was about to say something but she cut him off.

"Out! Out! Out!"

She shooed them all out of the room. Harry was then left alone, as the nurse returned to her office. He sat back in the bed, and started looked around. He quickly spotted the Daily Prophet. He picked it up and started reading it. With it saying everything that happened in the past week after what happened at the Ministry, he didn't need Ron and Hermione telling him. When he got to the part about Sirius being a free man, his heart raced. He could finally live with Sirius.

Three days later, Harry was out of the hospital wing. He, along with Sirius, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Ginny, Mr. Weasley and Mr. Weasley all sat up in Dumbledore's office. Lupin and Tonks had already left.

"Why cant I go and live with Sirius?" Harry argued

Dumbledore was telling them all that Harry was going back to his aunt and uncle's. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were trying to get Dumbledore to let him stay with them and Sirius wasn't saying anything. He just wanted Harry to be safe.

"Voldemort is still out there Harry," Dumbledore told him.

"We can set protection around our house," Mrs. Weasley said, as she stood behind the chair Harry was sitting in.

Ron was standing on one side of her, while Ginny was on the other. Sirius was standing in a corner, away from everyone, just listening. Hermione was sitting in the other chair on Harry's right. Behind her stood Fred and George. On George's left, between him and Ginny stood Mr. Weasley. And, of coarse Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk.

"It is settled," Dumbledore said, "Harry will be going back to his aunt and uncles,"

The next day, the hogwarts express was waiting to take the Weasley's, Hermione and Harry back to Kings Cross train station. They got there, and all stood around. Harry started looked for the Dursley's. He spotted them as they entered the station.

"Well, see ya," he said, looking about at everyone.

Hermione hugged him as her parents walked up. They then left.

"See ya Harry," Ron said

"Yeah," Harry replied

"We'll keep trying to find a way," Mrs. Weasley said, as she hugged him.

"Okay," Harry replied

"Bye," Ginny smiled

Harry just smiled back. He then shook Mr. Weasley, Fred and George's hands. He then turned and followed the Dursley's out of Kings Cross.


End file.
